Second Battle of Nishiendo
This article, , is the sixth chapter of Bleach: Cataclysm, following on from Cat's Eye. It focuses upon the second battle between the Six Directions and the allied forces of the Gotei Remnant and Imawashī. In addition to the aforementioned this work features the return of a previously established character though to have died during the Collapse. Prelude Kensei, at an emergency meeting called by Kentaro, reveals what Naoko Izuru has learned regarding the alliance between the Imawashi and the Gotei Remnant, and claims that it is only a matter of time before Nishiendo is once again made a battleground. Akiye, saying they are weakened at the moment with the absence of Hisagi and Sanada, asks if they could withstand a joint assault. Silent up till now Kentaro, stepping forward, says this will be the toughest battle they've ever faced, but together they will come through it. Hawke agrees, stating its about time he showed Ryan just who it was he was dealing with, which leads David to say he'll be dealing with the Kori brothers. Before calling an end to the meeting Kentaro inquires after Yori Hisagi, asking if he has made any more progress with his own investigation. Kensei remarks that things have been quiet since his last report, where he claimed Blake Shihōin was treating him with a lot of suspicion, further claiming that the Gotei Remnant where preparing for another assault. Akiye notes that Yori is likely keeping a low profile, with Hawke claiming Blake is not an easy man to fool for long. David suggests pulling him out of the fire before he gets burned but Kentaro and Kensei disagree, for he is doing essential work. Kentaro dismisses his fellow Commanders, before readying himself for the coming battle. Battle Part I: Gotei Invasion During a meeting regarding the situation with the unified Gotei Remnant and Imawashi, Kentaro suddenly stands bolt upright, stating that Nishiendo's protective barriers have been destroyed. Kensei asks how this is possible. Hawke notes that the barriers where a technique created by Ino and that only someone of immense power could break them so easily. David claims he feels something chilling in the air which Akiye seconds, leading Kentaro to split his desk in a rage. He claims there are only two people capable of of undoing his barriers so easily; one is his father, whose in the World of the Living, and the second is Averian, or someone with his power. He orders his fellow Commanders to prepare for an attack. Bout in the Shadows: Kentaro vs. Blake Kentaro, using his Shikai, quickly pinpoints the location of Blake, with the latter remarking upon Kentaro's foolhardy approach. Kentaro claims that he doesn't care how foolhardy he appears; he states he will tear Blake a new one, further stating that he will end this quickly in order to send a message to Ryan and his bunch of cronies. Blake dares Kentaro to try and finish him, which prompts Kentaro to unleash his third Hekigenkai form, which results in Kentaro quickly gaining the upper hand. Brothers United: Hawke & David vs. Ryan Realizing that Ryan himself is leading the assault Hawke, flanked by his brother David, quickly moves to the front-lines to intercept him. David showers the entire assault force from range with his spirit arrows and Hawke, utilizing David's attack as a diversion, quickly crosses blades with Ryan personally. Ryan notes he suspected that Kentaro would have faced him instead but Hawke merely replies that the Kori brothers will be more than enough to deal with Ryan, which causes the Head-Captain of the Gotei Remnant to chuckle to himself. He swiftly parries Hawke's blade and slashes him across the side but before he can move away Hawke leaves Ryan with an identical wound on his own side, with David lodging an arrow in Ryan's left shoulder. As the intensity of their bout escalates Hawke releases his Zanpakutō into Shikai and begins attacking Ryan at range, leading the latter to ask if the brothers fear coming into range of his sword. David refutes this statement but Ryan, claiming distance is pointless to him, moves to David and nonchalantly places his hand on the latter's chest. Before a decisive blow can be delivered Hawke hurls his Zanpakutō at Ryan, who repels it with his own. Hawke, moving to his brother's side, asks if he is alright. David reponds in the positive but notes that Ryan's speed has improved considerably. Ryan, chuckling at this comment, states that he holds both their lives in the palm of his hand, further claiming he could end them at any moment. Hawke, however, notes that he won't be beaten so easily and is, in fact, only now getting excited which is not a good thing for his opposition. Hawke and David clash with Ryan, producing a vast explosion of spiritual power. New-found Rivalry: Kensei vs. Amagai Kensei, intercepting Amagai, orders the Gotei Captain to move their battle elsewhere. Amagai agrees to this proposition, claiming that his battle will be with Kensei and Kensei alone. Both men depart Nishiendo side-by-side, whilst activating their respective Bankai releases. Doubtful Clash: Akiye vs. Hitsugaya Hitsugaya is confronted by Akiye, with the former openly claiming he will do only as much battling as is required; noting this battle to be as pointless as their last invasion. Akiye asks him what he means by this. Hitsugaya, despite his usual serious demeanour, claims he will not be throwing his efforts into a futile effort when other options can be considered. He notes that nothing is being done about the Spirit Cycle of Souls and claims that Ryan, and by extension Blake, are only interested in dominating the Reikai and ruling over it as kings. Akiye asks him if he is on the right side with Hitsugaya claiming he has often pondered that himself. At that moment he draws his Zanpakutō. Akiye asks if they really have to fight, though Hitsugaya counters, claiming that, for the moment at least, they are enemies, and as a Captain in the Gotei, he has no choice but to fight her. Akiye, however, refuses to draw her Zanpakutō and instead offers Hitsugaya a place amongst the Six Directions, reminding him that it wouldn't be the first time he walked away from the Gotei because of conflicting ideals, leaving Hitsugaya stunned. She further states that Kentaro isn't only fighting to unify the Reikai but to bring balance to the Spirit Cycle of Souls once more. Part II: The Imawashī Strikes & Dissension in the Ranks As the individual battles rage a sudden influx of additional spiritual pressures appear above Nishiendo, catching the attention of Kentaro and his comrades, but also that of Hitsugaya and Amagai. Hiden Shinzui and his son Eiji Shinzui, alongside their leader Dastan Shiba, give the order for the Imawashī to aid their allies in the Gotei Remnant, shocking Hitsugaya and Amagai. Hitsugaya snarls, claiming he didn't think even Ryan could sink this low, further stating that he thought the rumours circulating about the alliance where false. He then releases Hyōrinmaru into Shikai, using his ice to protect Akiye from Akane, Hinata and Kasumi, declaring that such an alliance does not sit well with him. Akiye thanks him for the assistance and inquires if this means he is taking her up on her offer, with Hitsugaya responding in the positive. He claims however that they need to deal with the foe before them before they can discuss that topic further, with Akiye moving to stand at Hitsugaya's side. Hitsugaua then manipulates the barrier he created into a sword. Amagai, looking stunned, calls for Kensei to stop his attack and defend himself, noting things have turned against the Six Directions. This occurs just in-time for Kensei to protect himself from an assault by Katashi, who proceeds to activate his Shunkō, subsequently slamming Kensei into the floor, though Amagai sends Katashi flying with a wave of fire and helps Kensei to his feet. Amagai, claiming that Ryan has gone too far, states he will be joining Kensei for this battle, with the latter grunting in response. A voice echoes behind them however and Kensei identifies the owner as Arata, who claims that traitors like Amagai will be dealt with harshly, leading to Kensei and Amagai to stand back-to-back. Kentaro's Fall? Kentaro vs. Dastan, Hiden, Eiji & Hikaru Kentaro, seemingly having finished his battle with Blake and having returned to his normal state, is attacked jointly by Dastan, Hiden and Eiji, and quickly driven onto the back foot, before he even can acknowledge the arrival of the Imawashi. Despite being outnumbered three-to-one he manages to fight back and injure Eiji, only to be injured in return by Hiden, and finally knocked to the floor by Dastan, who claims that this is where Kentaro's little band will die. Kentaro gets back up and activates his Bankai, declaring that he will kill them all. He almost succeeds in beheading Dastan but is surprised when his Bankai is forcibly suppressed, returning his Zanpakutō to its sealed state, leading Hiden to state that Arata's countermeasure was successful after-all. Elsewhere, on the outskirts of Nishiendo, a blond-haired youth tightens the bandages around his right forearm, whilst setting his sights on the battlefield. Kentaro draws his wakizashi, daring them to attack, whilst flowing lightning onto his Zanpakutō and wind onto his wakizashi, with him stating that his Bankai is only one card he can play. Going onto the offensive Kentaro uses Shukuchi to relocate himself quickly enough to keep ahead of his three opponents, trusting his pre-prepared Kidō wards and barriers to protect him from their counter-attacks. He eventually manages to cut down through Hiden's back, whilst opening the latter's son from shoulder-to-hip, causing Dastan to curse in anger. The latter falls upon Kentaro in a rage-induced frenzy and shatters his Kidō defences, but fails to deliver the killing blow, with Kentaro escaping with a deep gash cut into his side. Dastan, remarking upon Kentaro's tenacity, claims he has been trained well. Kentaro readies himself for another assault but instead of being attacked by any of three he had already clashed with, he is struck from the shadows, almost resulting in the loss of his sword-arm. Hikaru moves to Dastan's side with a smirk on his face as he declares that it is time for Kentaro to die. Turning the Tables: Return of the White Wolf! Just as all four converge on Kentaro a powerful and wild spiritual pressure sweeps through the area, followed quickly by a figure blurring past Kentaro who grabs the latter by the waist beneath his left left arm, whilst simultaneously striking out at the Imawashi with pinpoint kicks. The figure admonishes Kentaro for his display, noting that he has grown sloppy since their last meeting, saying he wasn't surprised however because it normally fell to him to pull his ass out of the fire. Kentaro questions the identity of his rescuer leading the man to tell Kentaro to search his feelings and he'll find the answer, shocking Kentaro, who whispers one name: Riki Nagakura. Riki releases Kentaro and turns to the Imawashi in-time to nonchalantly disarm the attacking Hiden and Eiji, before diverting the latter into the approaching Hikaru, with Kentaro making a b-line for Dastan. Riki tells his old friend not to mess things up this time before telling Hiden, Eiji and Hikaru that they're nothing but traitorous filth, and that he knows exactly what to do with filth. Riki, gathering spiritual power, assumes a new form, subsequently knocking his attackers aside, stating that he had already battered Blake senseless without trying and he was a better combatant than the three before him. He proceeded to single out Hikaru who appeared noticeably shaken by Riki's appearance. Riki asks if Hikaru remembers what happened the last time they fought as children, which Hikaru does not respond to. Riki states he will remind Hikaru through pain and begins viciously assaulting the man, roaring that, as a child, he almost killed him. He further notes that this time Ino Hiroshi won't be around to save him. Kentaro clashes with Dastan who, at this point Dastan, reveals that Hitsugaya and Amagai to be at this moment aiding Kentaro's cause, orders the retreat, stating that the tables have turned against them. Riki asks if he intends to flee with his tail between their legs though Dastan ignores this comment, opening a passageway for them to retreat through. As the Imawashi depart Riki, tossing Hikaru to the floor away from the fleeing group, supports the exhausted Kentaro who asks him how his appearance was possible, leading Riki to state that his brother, Shin Nagakura, died so that he could life. Riki then reveals that he spent most of the time since the Collapse in Hama Town recovering, revealing that the Satonaka Clan had found him near-death, and that he owes them his life. Aftermath Kentaro, aided by Riki, is joined in the middle of a rubble-strewn street in Nishiendo, and is soon joined by his various comrades, as well as Hitsugaya and Amagai. Riki hands Kentaro off to Akiye and approaches Hawke and David, both of whom are heavily injured and dripping blood, noting that they look terrible, resulting in a hug from the brothers. When asked how he survived Riki has the following to say: "I'm still alive. You must've thought it was a miracle. But as long as hot blood runs through my veins, I'll be the last man standing." He then drags Hikaru to his feet, claiming he wants the later healed enough to answer his questions. Meanwhile, Hitsugaya approaches Kentaro and reveals the proposition Akiye made to him previously, leading Amagai to voice his desire to switch allegiances as well. Kensei remarks that there isn't really a decision to make at this point, which Kentaro agrees with, officially inducting the two into the Six Directions whilst welcoming Riki back. Category:Reference material